


He Doesn't Care for You

by twofootwriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofootwriting/pseuds/twofootwriting
Summary: But the bitter truth is that he does.Deceit finds a broken and sour Logan and holds back the beast to place the pieces back together.





	He Doesn't Care for You

“Tell me what they did to you,” the snake invaded his mind space. 

Logan would rather be caught dead then be seen expressing his disdain, in front of Deceit of all people. The logical side curled further in to the pillow. Deceit had found the poor man on the floor, grasping onto a simple pillow as his tears started to soak the fabric. 

“How did you get here?” Logan shot a question back. “Answer me Lo,” Deceit pushed forward. He moved from the hallway door and into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. “Tell me what they did to you,” he repeated. “Why do you want to know?” Logan looked up from the pillow. He looked horrible. The bags under his eyes were highlighted by the wet tears. The dim light of the room bounced off Logan’s eyes making them glow in the darkness. 

The scene broke the snake’s cold-blooded heart. He had never seen the logical side so broken before. “Because- because I care about you, Logan,” the truth tasted bitter on his forked tongue. It was like biting down on a raw coffee bean, but it needed to be said. “You’re lying, go away Deceit you can laugh at me somewhere else, I’m tired of hearing it,” Logan buried his face back into the pillow, dismissing him. It was understandable for them not to know when he was lying or not but, this hurt him regardless.

“I’m not lying,” 

Burnt toast. 

The distinct taste of toast so burnt that it’s a crumble of yeast ashes. “Please tell me what thy did to you,” he moved closer to the lump on the floor. “Go away Deceit,” 

“I’m not going to leave,” 

Sandy water. 

Logan was quiet before peeking out to look at the snake. “You’re telling the truth? You didn’t leave,” the logical side slightly pulled away from the pillow. “Yes, and it hurts. Please Logan,” 

Hot sauce. And soy sauce.

Logan uncurled himself and sat up to make eye contact with the snake. The liar kneeled down to be eye to eye with the emotional wreck. The silence between them was as thick as steel before the salt water started to stream down Logan’s face yet again. The logical side held out his arms, he wanted to be held. 

Deceit was quick to give, wrapping himself around Logan within a millisecond, holding on tight. He squeezed the side just enough to be comforting. “No one listens,” Logan whispered gripping the snake like his life depended on it. “I’m sup- supposed to solve all the problems they expect me to do it, but will they let me talk? No!” Logan slowly grew louder and louder as he vented until he was practically screaming his problems into Deceit’s shoulder. “Logic will solve it! Logic knows everything! Stay out of this logic you don’t know anything! Which is it!?” 

If the others didn’t know Logan was frustrated, they knew now. The sheer volume of the side’s voice was enough to shake every shelf in the room, long with everything on them. “Logan,” Deceit spoke softly, if he had to admit he was afraid that the logical side would explode any second. 

He was angry and Lord only knows what he could do. The feeling of complete rage only grew. “They expect me to do everything, but won’t let me do anything, D!” the logical side looked up to make eye contact with the snake. Deceit could see the burning in his eyes, this was getting dangerous. “Logan look at me,” more rotten words. “You need to cool off, what they expect from you is horrible, but you can’t turn this into a rage,” Deceit shuddered, telling that may truths made his stomach turn. 

Logan breathed, trying to match Deceit the best he could. "I don't- I- I'm not hydrated enough to cry anymore," 

Deceit chuckled. 

"I can't bring you some water," 

"Does it really hurt when you lie?" 

"What?" 

Logan pulled back and looked at the snake.   
"Earlier you said that it hurt, does it really?"   
Well he couldn't deny him the answer. 

"Extremely," 

The taste of the smell of rotten cheese. 

Deceit moved to pull off of Logan, only to have the logical side cling to him light his life depended on it.   
"I- um- just," he stumbled as Deceit just stared with a questioning look. "Please stay," 

"Just let me get you some water," 

Deceit tried to stand up, just to have himself pulled back down by Logan. He could've guessed that he was touch-starved, but he never thought it was this bad. 

"You can't let go now," 

"I don't want to,"

"I can't see that,"

Three knocks hit the door, scaring the pair. 

"Are you okay in there?" 

Fuck. 

"Yeah, you got pretty loud," 

Double fuck. 

"He was literally screaming," 

Triple fuck. 

Deceit and Logan made eye contact as they panicked. Without breaking contact, Logan started to speak. 

"Yeah, I'm fine! Just had a particularly frustrating problem," 

"Nice lie," 

"Shut up."


End file.
